1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, particularly relates to a semiconductor device including a photodiode and a transistor. In addition, the present invention relates to an electronic device using the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many photoelectric conversion devices which are used for detecting an electromagnetic wave are generally known, and for example, a photoelectric conversion device having sensitivity from ultra-violet rays to infrared rays is referred to as a photo-sensor in general. The photodiode which is one of the optical sensors can be used in a wavelength region of greater than or equal to 400 nm and less than or equal to 1100 nm, and there are a wide variety of applications as an optical sensor.
In such an optical sensor, a current obtained from a photodiode is generally amplified by an amplifier circuit, and detected. There are some kinds of amplifier circuits that include a differential amplifier (e.g., refer to Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H5-215602).